In the related art, an ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package includes a substrate, a control chip positioned on the substrate, and an ultrasonic transducer positioned on the control chip. The control chip is connected to the substrate and thus, cooperating with the substrate, configured to control the ultrasonic transducer to detect fingerprints using an ultrasound technology. At present, the control chip can be connected to the substrate by bonding wires, which does not facilitate to reduce size of the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package. Alternatively, the control chip can be connected to the substrate by a through-silicon-vias technology, which is not benefit for reducing cost of the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package.